island_of_freaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir White the Righteous Knight
Sir White is a chivalric warrior in the Freak Protectorate, sworn to defend the innocent from harm. He is full of stories of past experiences, and knows how to spin up a good tale. While he does add a few exaggerations, his tales are not completely made up and there is almost always an element of heroics and bravery. Despite being one of the oldest freaks to exist, he is quite open-minded and embraces some new values, so long as they do not contradict his Chivalric Code. He even learnt English, so he will be able to keep updated with the times and stay integrated with society in Cloud Nine. Appearance This section is currently being researched. Personality This section is currently being researched. Voice, Speaking habits & Examples * Sir White tends to be verbose and bombastic. * He also tends to use words that are out-dated. For example, he still uses the word "gay" with its outdated meaning of referring to something vivid and joyous. * His voice changes depending on what he is possessing. ** When he is in his suit of armour, he sounds manly and heroic. ** When floating in his default void elemental form, he sounds higher pitched and a lot more goofy. He also speaks less bombastically and is more down to Earth. ** Possessing bigger objects gives him a lower pitch, whereas small or thin objects give him a higher pitch. Example phrases: # (heroic) "I am Sir White, sworn to valiantly defend the innocent, and slay the evil that lurks about." # (enthusiastic) "We must go hither to Cloud Nine!" # "This piece of equipage is my Maul of Justice - it holds secret power within, that one day I will learn to harness!" # (joyfully) "We are having a gay old time." # "I commend your efforts!" # "This is no place for a fine damsel to frolic about! What is the meaning of 'tis folly!?" # "I see you quiz me with thine eyes. What is on your mind, friend?" # "Verily, these are times of great turmoil!" Motives This section is currently being researched. Hobbies This section is currently being researched. Pre-freak History Before his Freak transformation, Sir White's final moments as a Human was when he was slain in combat when he was 38 years old during an alternate version of the 1656 Battle of Warsaw that occurred in Alternate Earth. His role was as a captain leading one of the many platoons of Brandenburg forces, allied by Swedish forces to fight against a far more numerous Polish-Lithuanian army. Ultimately, despite that the battle was miraculously won against all odds, he and many others had lost his life. Not only that, but this victory served little purpose in the grand scheme of things. His transformation is the only known post-mortem transformation that has ever been documented to this date, with him escaping his body as a black ball of void material. This section is currently being researched further. Post-freak History After the realization that his soul lived on as a void elemental, he traveled the fields of the battle to find that everyone had left. At that moment, he was overwhelmed with a feeling of pointlessness, realizing how many soldiers, including himself, had died for such a trivial cause - to serve a king on some conquest. He was crippled with these thoughts for several days in the bloodied battlefield, thinking about whether life has any inherent meaning or purpose. At that point, he believed he was genuinely dead, thinking that he was a ghost. Shortly after, he went back to his home town, to search whether he had left some kind of legacy. However, much to his dismay, he found no trace of his name anywhere, where him and several other captains who died were not even given a memorial that mentioned their names. He realized that he had left no legacy and was immediately forgotten, and this was a huge shock to his system of being given the idea that dying in battle is noble and heroic. It was not longer that he was discovered in his home town, and he quickly realized that people could see him. Despite his best efforts to explain that he was Captain von Schulz, the townsfolk quickly went into panic and called upon exorcists, thinking that he was a demonic ghost. This insensitivity towards his sadness over a lack of legacy hurt him deeply, and he chose to escape his home town and forget about it, putting it far behind in his past. Sir White traveled for several months, completely alone in a vast stretch of nature and wildlife, wondering if he would ever finally fade away and achieve eternal rest. Gradually, seeing so much of the local beautiful nature began to calm him down and clear his mind of his troubles. He was so caught up in fighting and training, he never had the chance to stop and observe. He saw the mother bird in the nest caring for its offspring, and the caterpillars eating from the greenery. They all hard their purpose - the mother bird cared, and the caterpillar ate to transform. He thought - what was his purpose? Shortly after this, he had encountered a quiet, peaceful village and decided to secretly observe how people lived their lives there. Hiding himself in several places, he saw how peaceful they were - tending to their crops, selling on the market, gossiping about the local lords, being in love, and so many other professions. For so long, he grew up as a warrior, and did nothing but war. He was exposed to how many different facets of life there are, and how valuable and beautiful peace and nature really are. However, this peace did not last long. The lord of this village was irresponsible, and did not equip it with any guards. Sir White noticed one day that the village was suddenly being threatened by local bandits, who knew which villages to pick on. The villagers were defenseless - but so was he, as he was simply a 1ft tall floating ball of soft blackness. The villagers became defiant to the bandits, and the bandits had warned them that they will soon be coming with an army to plunder to village of all its resources. The villagers, preparing for an attack the next day, were beginning to plead to the stars to send them a legendary hero, who was at the time, called the Shining Knight. However, it was well known that this was a myth. At this moment, Sir White had an epiphany. It suddenly all made sense to him. These villagers were happy, until bandits were coming to take it from them. He realized that this is what he truly wanted to fight for - not for some greedy mortal with too much hierarchical power - nor a vengeful one - nor a jealous one - but rather, fight for the cause of keeping people safe and living happily ever after - and for no other reason but that. Sir White went out of his way to figure out a way to help this village. He could not attack, and this was immediately disheartening. However, out of pure accident, he realized that he could possess objects after bumping into a broom and beginning to sweep the floor as the broom. He possessed several objects, such as swords, and then, serendipity struck - he found a crude suit of mail armour and long sword, and possessed them. He had become the Shining Knight. The next day, he was mentally prepared - he had gotten used to the whole possession of inanimate objects, and used his knowledge of fighting to control this suit of armour, hiding himself inside the helmet and closing it to pretend that he is a normal Human. He introduced himself to the village as the Shining Knight, who were ecstatic and believed the legends to have become real. Soon after, the bandit attacked happened, with a group of 97 bandits attacking the town, with several of them being on horseback. While the villagers fled to their homes, Sir White had introduced himself in a speech. The bandits had underestimated his power, mistaking him for a mere human. They initially toyed and dueled him one by one, which he defeated with ease. Seeing that he was too skilled, they all attacked him at once in an attempt to win unfairly and cut their losses. However, he was able to fight an immense number of attackers, and survive a huge amount of damage that would normally be lethal to any human. Despite arrows piercing his armour and several hits, there was no body to harm - and he was able to fight far beyond the limitations of any normal human being, although his armour was severely battered, and his sword was bent at the end. The battle was a total victory, with several peasants coming to join the battle later in. The result was 4 injured peasants, 3 slain bandits, 86 injured and captured bandits, and 8 bandits having fled. In the aftermath, the villagers were indebted to Sir White and had offered him several gifts. However, mid-celebration, Sir White's armour fell to pieces, revealing his real appearance as a small black floating ball with a face. The villagers were shocked at the reveal. Sir White quickly confessed his true identity, saying that he is a slain captain who came back to life, but also thanked them for helping him find a new meaning in life. The villagers were also thankful to him, and did not judge him. Instead, they gave him a different gift - they called upon the best blacksmith and paid for a brand new suit of full plate armour, and a maul to give him. Word quickly started spreading of this benevolent ghost who could possess objects. He was approached by several lords and kings to be employed as a 'god soldier', because his ability to possess objects was incredibly powerful at the time - it's hard to defeat someone when the most you can do is break their armour and force them to find another one. However, Sir White declined all these, vowing to himself to never work for a corrupt king again - he wanted to serve the people, not the king. This also sparked great controversy, with several religions sharing their different opinions about it, such as dismissing his existence as a blasphemous rumour, or claiming that his existence is an offense to the gods. He was even attacked several times, because he was the source of religious unrest when he visited other villages and cities. Due to his sudden rise of popularity and controversy, he was soon discovered by Katie, who empathized with his situation. She joined him for a while on his adventures well before the Island of Freaks was formed, back when she was still roaming Alternate Earth to help as many Humans as possible. Sir White and Katie became close friends due to their very similar value system and her sympathy towards how important he felt it is to have a meaning to his life. Together, they roamed the lands as a force of goodness, helping several people with their problems, and creating communities that could better defend themselves and practice Katie's Way of Harmony. Several years later, due to the increasing controversy and decreasing popularity of Freaks due to Freak outs beginning to become more common, Katie had convinced Sir White that they can no longer stay to help the humans, and must retreat and hide on the Island of Freaks for a greater good. Sir White now lives in Cloud Nine and is a member of the Freak Protectorate, sworn to defend the innocent and make the island is a safe place for everyone. Reputation Faction reputation This section is currently being researched. Character relations This section is currently being researched. Abilities This section is currently being researched. Category:Characters Category:Freaks Category:Unique Freak